


'Love is Science' Mission Number 101: "How to make you fall in love?"

by MerryChristima



Category: Gugudan (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Dance, Cupid!Ong, Human!Niel, M/M, Niel is a sweetheart and Ong is a perfeccionist, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, cupid!au, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryChristima/pseuds/MerryChristima
Summary: Checklist:(X) make his crush fall in love with his best friend.(X) pretend to be a human to gain his trust.(X) fall in love with him instead and break all Science Laws.Seongwoo failed for the first time.But it might be the best thing that happened to him....Or, non-traditional cupid-AU!, where Seongwoo is a 'Scientist of Love', who was assigned to help Daniel with his nonexistent love life, however things got out of his control.





	1. Step 1: Science

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, scientists!  
> It's my first time writing for a project, and I'm really nervous because everyone who writes about OngNiel is soooo talent (and English is not even my mother tongue /hides in corner).
> 
> Mods-nim from Gapyeonglovers, thanks for your hard work! 
> 
> I also want to thank the person who prompted this. I hope I did justice to this amazing idea.
> 
> Enjoy the story <3.

It all started when he was given the 'Mission Number 101'.

Seongwoo is one of the best in this service. Everybody who works at Love Department knows him. With his own merits, he achieved the huge number of 100 people who have fallen in love with their other halves permanently.

However, his personal goal has been to reach the ‘golden number’ 101 and get a prize for that: one month off duty. Only Seongwoo knows, though, how hard is to make someone fall in love permanently.

Individuals who choose to work with humans' love are called _'Scientists'_ because they believe love is nothing more than Science. They are the brand new kind of _'Cupids'_ those days, although they are more productive and more racional in their actions, following to Auguste Comte’s theories narrowly.

Fundamentally, there are three types of love, according to Science Academy:  
Unconditional love is cultivated among family members and childhood friends. Usually, scientists can't deal with this kind of love, because babies and children react for pure instincts.  
Instant love is for people who just want a refresh and ephemeral experience. Normally, when these feelings start to change, they have a good break up. A few times, that kind can change to unbroken love.  
Unbroken love is about to find your soulmate: the person who will love you forever. Once the knot is made, it can't be undone without bad consequences. The person who try to stay aside of their life’s partern ends up always being hurt.

It takes years to make a good scientist. They have to study and train. After graduating from Science Academy, it's time to scientists apply what they learned working for humans' well-being.

Produce Company is a place where scientists can work and can spend the rest of their lives. The company evaluates every employee of it and separates them by grades: A, B, C, D and F - the last one is for beginners or scientists who broke any Science Law. B, C, D classes get easy or medium missions, while an A-class earns the hard ones. And Seongwoo, being a perfeccionist, does his best to stay at A-class.

Seongwoo doesn't take jobs because they are simple, easy or fast. He **does** care about his task's life: it requires do researches, make schedules, know their routine before he is sent to human world. When he completes a mission, Seongwoo stays until last minute with the new couple just to make sure that he took the best choice on putting them together - or more: that they will be happy **forever**.

Seongwoo loves what he does, so he always pushes himself to do better everyday.

It's uncommon for Seongwoo to use his human body on missions. It is very heavy and unskillful, unlike his original body. Perhaps, he hasn’t been adapted to its operation yet, however he prefers to use his primary form just to make jobs more professional. By the way, he believes scientists shouldn't get attached to their tasks because it invalids the entire experience.

Seongwoo is friends with a lot of scientists. In Love Department, there is Sungwoon, who is an A-class with more than 101 missions done. Minhyun and Jaehwan, who he had studied with, chose to stay at Science Academy: Minhyun teaches Combinatorics of Love, while Jaehwan comandes the train of Unusual Circumstances. Boa sunbaenim is the principal of the school and keeps the record of _'Most Successful Scientist on Field'_. Doyeon and Yoojung, who are newbies at his division, ask him a lot of questions everyday - Seongwoo thinks the cute girls will reach the top class in no time.

It was the first Monday after he had complete his '100th Mission', what meant new assignments.

Seongwoo was excited to be gifted with his next mission. However, when he arrived at the department, it was a complete mess.

As soon as Lucy, one of six new girls who interns at Search Department, passed by him, Seongwoo grabbed her attention.

"Giant girl, do you know what is happening here?", he asks her while she collects papers that are floating around the room.  
"Kahi sunbaenim was called by big bosses. She left without words, and now we are by ourselves."  
"Nobody is on commander?!"  
"Hm, I don't think so?", Lucy replies, tilting her head, "I'm sorry, Ong sunbae, I have to take care of this. See you around."

Seongwoo let the girl go without major problems. He was too busy trying to figure out how to get the department out of that mess. They need someone to lead them carefully while Kahi is abroad.

Snapping fingers, Seongwoo ran to meet the best people he knew to this service: Kim Chungha, Kim Jonghyun and Kwon Eunbi.

Or the greatest leaders formed by Science Academy.

 ---

"How did Eunbi make trainees listen to her?"

Analyzing his options, Seongwoo heard that Chungha and Jonghyun were on a mission and would take a few hours to come back. Then, the Kwon girl was the only one available to take Kahi's place.

Seongwoo reunited with Sungwoon to gossip around the office after the A-class scientists discussed about the temporary leader.

"Charisma.", Sungwoon answers.  
"Black magic.", he corrects.  
" _Definitely_ , both.", his colleague nods, "I bet she will grab another prize after that."  
"And I will take mine too.", Seongwoo smirks.  
"Oh, your holidays."  
"Yup."  
"Have you decided where you would like to go?", his senior asks.  
"Not yet.", Seongwoo shows the fingers of his hand and starts counting, "Build a snowman in San Petersburg, go shopping in New York, play with seals in Melbourne... Oh, visit Disney World, of course."  
"You should visit Iceland too. You might want to touch magma with your pretty fingers.", Sungwoon rolls his eyes, "And if it hurts, you can freeze them on ice."  
"Mean as always.", the younger stares at his friend, crossing his arms.  
"Stay too close to humans has that power.", Sungwoon keeps writing on paper he is working on.  
"I just want a place to relax for a month. It doesn't really matter where."  
"Well, you still have time to think.", his friend shrugs, "Now, did you already start to think about how to work with your last target?"  
"I didn't even pick one."  
"Wow, what happened to you?", leaving the paper on the desk, Sungwoon rushes to place his hand on Seongwoo's forehead, searching for a fever.  
"I'm **dying**. Like I did say: I need to rest, and this is a mess without our leader.", the black haired sighs, "I have never chosen my tasks. I go with what they give me."  
"There is the first time for everything.", Sungwoon says, "Look, you do always give your best on jobs. I have been seeing you bring together elders, heartbroken people, children, disabled people... Even enemies! These two boys were on the edge of kill each other, and you saved them.", he breathes before process, "Maybe, it is your time to make someone who has already an 'okay' life happier. For experience."  
"For _experience_?", Seongwoo lifts one eyebrow.  
"Exactly."  
"Because of that you never have your ranking lowered.", they high-five each other, "Thank you."  
"It's nice to hear a compliment from one of the best scientists here."  
"Says the guy who received benefits 5 times so far."  
"I said 'one of'."

 ---

Seongwoo stopped in front of the glass doors. The peach board reads 'Record Lab'. For the first time, he was there, alone, to elect his own target. It couldn't be hard, right?

"Hi, A-senior!"  
"Jesus Christ!", Seongwoo gasps, "Yoojung, what are you doing here?"  
"Leaving new registers.", the small one says behind a wall of papers, "Can you please open the door?"  
"Of course.”

Inside the lab, Yoojung started to arrange the folders in alphabetical order. She online-copied every archive and saved them on the cloud. Seongwoo just let her do the job, but kept looking around.

"It's way more organized than I expected.", he says, more to himself than to someone.  
"It **has** to be. They don't let anyone inside.", Yoojung laughs, "What makes me wonder: what are you _exactly_ doing here?"  
"I have to pick up my new assignment, but I don't even know _how_ to start."  
"I can help you with that!", she approaches to him, clapping hands, "Which level do you want?"

If it happened two hour ago, Seongwoo would answer without think before. However, after his conversation with Sungwoon, he decided to change ways.

"Easy, maybe?"  
"Sure.", Yoojung types on the hologram keyboard in front of her, "Place?"  
"Somewhere convenient..."  
"Then, we will go with South Korea.", the girl smiles, "Age?"  
"Early twenties."  
"Any gender preferences?"  
"Not really."  
"Okay, here we go."

Yoojung expanded the screen she was working on and let Seongwoo take a look at the options.

"Lee Hani, 22, make-up artist, suffers with a hard break up.", she side-eyed Seongwoo before continued, "Park Haeun, 25, vice president of a technology company, only has one night stand relationships", she read while the scientist stared at the screen, "Kang Daniel, 21, barista, likes the same girl for more than a year, but has never talked to her."  
"Wait, _wait_.", Seongwoo rushes, ready to hear about the task's file, "Tell me more."  
"Kang Daniel, 21, was born in Busan, but lives in Seoul. His major is Dance Performance. He has a part-time job on Ideal One Cafe and teaches dance to kids. He is best-friends with Kim Sejeong, who lives on the same apartment complex. He likes pets a lot. He is crushing on the same girl for a year already. Her name is Kim Nayoung."  
"Daeng, can you send me his records?", Seongwoo interrupts her explanation, feeling excited to work on that mission.  
"Done!"  
"Thank you very much, you are the best.", he messes up with the little girl's hair, "Now, it's time to make Science."


	2. Step 2: Failure

Seongwoo has already been following his target for weeks.

He learned what Kang Daniel likes, what he does, where he goes, who are his favorite people...

At first, Daniel seemed like a normal person: predictable - although Seongwoo found out it doesn't work this way.

Tuesday, Daniel wakes up earlier than everyone. He jogs around a public square before leads to college, however he always stops at a shop to pet the owner's dog and ends up being late for classes. Even after being scolded, the sunshine smile never leaves his face. Seongwoo desires to be like this too when his Supervisor shouts at him.

Wednesday, Daniel teaches at some dance academy. That day, Seongwoo learned what they called a 'good dancer' and that b-boy is way harder than it seems. Seongwoo would definitely pay just to watch the boy perform these crazy moves with his cute and young students.

Thursday, Daniel spends his day at university, taking lessons. It's a boring day. The said boy takes notes, talks to his friends and arrives home by the middle of the night. Seongwoo felt hurt as Daniel slept on the same clothes he had worn all day without taking a shower or eating something.

Friday, Seongwoo managed to see the Ideal One Cafe, and it is a very cute place. Daniel and Sejeong meet up on the complex' lobby before following to the cafe. They enjoy each other company; it's visible by the way they talk cheerful about cartoons and comics. After the work, the two friends stop by a tent to drink and eat, and Seongwoo concluded he likes Sejeong's personality.

Saturday, Daniel wakes up early again because, apparently, he is a heavyweight drinker who doesn't suffer with hangover. He cleans up his apartament, buys industrialized food and calls his mother on phone. After that, he goes to a beneficent center and teaches hip-hop. Seongwoo confess that melt his heart a little.

Sunday, Seongwoo learned, is the best day of week. Daniel stays at home doing _what_ he wants, _when_ he wants. He does homework, watches anime, read comics, writes some dance moves to try later and sleeps. Seongwoo wishes he could relax like this too - maybe after this mission.

It was Monday when Kim Nayoung _finally_ appeared on the scene.

Seongwoo knew it was her as soon as she pushed the glass door. He stayed at his favorite place - sat over the service counter with crossed legs - observing what would happen next.

"I would like _very much_ to have some pop corn here now, like movies always show.", he thought.

Nayoung was at phone while waited by the line. She seemed too tired for someone at her twenties, but Seongwoo doesn't judge her - he read her record, he knows what she does.

On her turn, she ended the call.

"Oh, sorry.", Nayoung says, putting her phone on bag, "I'm going with the _Ranking #14_ , iced.", she smiles, handing the correct amount money.

"She is a regular. Of course she knows the price of drinks.", Seongwoo said to himself, rolling his eyes.

Daniel nodded and took her money before disappeared through the 'employees' room'. It was a strange decision, but Seongwoo didn't mind listening to Sejeong’s melody while his task was out. This girl is so cheerful; Seongwoo decided that he likes her a lot.

Soon after, Daniel returned with a cup on hand. However, it was not the normal peach and white cup they served frequently. It was the special pink cup, avaliable only for 'special clients'. Even its straw was a different one - a colorful one that Seongwoo thought was designed for children.

With a snap, Seongwoo remembered Daniel preparing that drink minutes before Nayoung entered by the store. He kept the drink on refrigerator just waiting for she shows up.

"Oh, no, this guy is _so_ whipped.", Seongwoo deadpanned, not believing in his eyes.

"I... I hope you-enjoy?"   
"I will, thank you."

Nayoung bowed and left the poor boy frozen in his place.

"I don't want to believe.", Seongwoo gets down from the desk and positions himself in front of his target, " **What**?! You like that girl for _months_ and can't speak a phrase with her?!", he shouts, even knowing that Daniel can't hear him in that form, "God, why did I choose Science instead of Black Magic?"

 

❌

  
  
"Okay, it's time."

One week later, Seongwoo was in front of the same Ideal One Cafe, however willing to make Science happen. His human body is too uncomfortable to spend a lot of time walking around, so he decided to make it fast.

Nayoung usually shows up around 3pm, and Seongwoo couldn't be more tense. The goal is to throw 'Guts Dust' - he knows it's a horrible name, but thanks to Jaehwan - on her and wait to see what she is going to tell Daniel when they meet up again. But there are some cons in his plan: the blonde girl has to _see_ , _talk_ and _listen_ to that person before the enchantment works.

As soon as Nayoung pushed up the glass door, Seongwoo watched she got on the line, only two customer ahead of her. He tried to distracted himself playing games on phone - what he sucks at - and let Science works for him.

Being careless, Seongwoo didn't notice when Daniel's phone rang, and he shouted for Sejeong to cover him at the cashier.

"Sorry for the delay. So, how can I help-. Oh, it's **you**!", Sejeong gaps, "The '#14 iced’ girl."   
"I think, yeah, that's me.", Nayoung laughs playfully, "It saves time since you already know what I like."  
"Yep, we know our regulars.", the black haired girl grabs the pink cup from the refrigerator and puts it on the balcony, "Here you are!"   
"Thank you.", the blonde smiles and gives the money, "I have an impression I have seen you around somewhere... _Oh_ , the choir. You did come to watch me, right?", Nayoung tilts her head to the side, "Not _me_ , but, you know, the group."  
"Did you notice **me** there?!", Sejeong tenses up, curling one lock with fingers.   
"Yes, I did. You cheer loudly.", the customer says, "So, I will be singing this Saturday. You are invited to see, if you want."   
"What-!", the black haired girl blinks for seconds, processing what has been said, "Yes, of course I want."  
"Great! I will text you where, just write your number here."

Nayoung passed her phone to Sejeong, who typed her own number with tremble fingers. They waved at each other before the singer left the place.

Sejeong's legs were shaking at the time Seongwoo looked through the window to see the sunny color hair disappear by the corner street. His eyes widened, and he cursed: Sejeong was the only one at the balcony.

He failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready because the Science is about to start...


	3. Step 3: Lessons

Seongwoo walked nonstop around the Science Division the day after his failure, trying to figure out a way to clean up the mess he had done.

Sitting by his desk, Seongwoo managed to see the files of what happened when he was not paying attention on his job.

Nayoung almost invited Sejeong to a date, what means: 1) **good** for they, but; 2) really **bad** for Daniel - _and_ Seongwoo.

Hard situations require drastic measures. So, Seongwoo better chase after an expert: Kim Jaehwan and his 'Unusual Circumstances' knowledge.

✏️

Wasting time explaining the whole situation did not worth when Jaehwan's answer was not what he was expecting.

"Humans are simple, Ong hyung. You find someone else and **boom**!", the teacher claps hands, "Make that guy fall in love with them."  
"It's not going to work.", Seongwoo shakes his head, "Daniel really likes Nayoung."  
"But she doesn't.", Jaehwan shrugs, "It is your job to help him move on. Open his eyes, you know?", he widens his eyes to express his point.  
"You are right.", Seongwoo sighs, letting his face fall on the table, "But how do I do it?"  
"First, you need **be** a human. _Think_ like them, _walk_ like them, _talk_ like them.", the Kim counts on his fingers, "Then, you are going to pretend. Feel your character and be friends with him."  
"It seems nothing 'simple' to me."  
"Oh, come on! Man up, 'A-class beauty'. You dealt with worse things before.", Jaehwan pats his back, "Ah, keep an eye on the girls too! They will definitely be your 101 ticket pass."

Seongwoo thought for a second before stood up, stopping Jaehwan from exit the room.

"Can you teach me how to be a 'good human'?", the scientist asks, a little embarrassed by the situation.  
"Holy shit.", Jaehwan breathes, "Who are you and why did you take the control of my best friends body?"  
"I was trying to be polish, but that doesn't work with you.", Seongwoo rolls his eyes, "So, just _shut up_ and help me, your James Bond manic."

Jaehwan smirked, and Seongwoo panicked because maybe it wasn't the best idea.

The younger teacher invited - or better, _dragged_ \- him to classes. Like a perfeccionist he is, Seongwoo could only take notes and pay attention to every detail said.

Jaehwan explained about trends, slangs, dialects. He let his students listen to new songs which were topping on music charts. Seongwoo rolled his eyes because he knew Jaehwan wouldn't pass the chance to sing and play guitar. He has been hearing his friend sing for years and he managed to be amazed by his talents everytime.

Those classes remembered Seongwoo that start a conversation is hard, but maintain it is harder. He used to take Unusual Circumstances on Science Academy too, although it was a long time ago. Human's world changed a lot.

With lessons finished, Jaehwan obligated him to practice what he had learned. It was comprehensive since Seongwoo is not really good with people interaction.

Seongwoo followed Jaehwan to teachers' room. There, they encountered Minhyun doing paperwork, like a such model employee he is. However, someone else was by his side. Seongwoo noticed it was Bae Jinyoung, better known as Minhyun's protégé.

By the time, the scientist has discovered that Jinyoung is the kind of _'not talk even if it costs my life’_ , so he just let the boy be himself.

Seemed like Jaehwan invited more scientists than the original plan required. About ten minutes of explanation, the door was opened again.

Doyeon was tugging at Yoojung’s coat as they entered the room, loud as always. Jonghyun came right after them, having a peaceful talk with Yooyoung.

"What is **she** doing there?", Seongwoo asks Jaehwan, discreetly.  
"Sorry, bro. Cloud guy couldn't come, and we **need** someone to play the annoying role. You know nobody does it better than her."

Long time ago, Yooyoung and Seongwoo registered themselves in Science Academy and took 90% of classes together. Through the years, Seongwoo could say they haven't built a good relationship.

They are the opposite poles of same coin. If Seongwoo defended Rousseau, Yooyoung would stand up for Locke. If he chose black, she would pick white. _If_ he, _then_ , she. It has always been that way since their first day in Science Academy.

Sometimes, Seongwoo and Yooyoung would have gifted with the bad-lucky of being in the same group project. Fortunately, Minhyun was always there to take apart the fights.

In their last year at school, Yooyoung decided she wanted to be a Breaker and not a Scientist like Seongwoo, and he couldn't be more grateful.

But there was she, standing in front of him.

Seongwoo's brain could only think about _when_ and _where_ he would kill Jaehwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait a little bit longer until the meeting...
> 
> PS: Fantagio/Pledis's artists are amazing, and I really miss Hello Venus <3.


	4. Step 4: Introduction

Seongwoo could not fail again, so he followed the advices from the professionals who helped him.

He has turned into his human body for three days already, and it doesn't feel nice. His limbs hurts, he has headache if he forgets to eat, his feet don't listen to him - he had already fallen on the floor seventh times _and_ counting.

Easy missions, like this one, have low quotes. Fortunately, Seongwoo saved the money that was given to him on hard missions.

Seongwoo rented an apartment in the same complex of Daniel and Sejeong, so he could keep eyes on both of them at the same time. He even bought some furniture to simulate his character better. God bless his bank account from now.

The scientist wiped the sweat from his forehead after placing the last box over the brand new wooden desk. Quickly, he texted Jaehwan.

 **To:** Skyfall  
I'm in  
What I do now?

 **From:** Skyfall  
Introduce yourself, genius

 **To:** Skyfall  
How?

 **From:** Skyfall  
Knock on his door and say 'hey im your neighbor now show me some places to do dirty work'

 **To:** Skyfall  
Thanks Jae  
I'll make sure to ask Min next time

 **From:** Skyfall   
Okay  
Look, just be yourself   
Tell him you're on holidays and want to visit points of city  
Since you two have around same human age, I think he'll agree

 **To:** Skyfall  
I can do it

 **From:** Skyfall  
So run, pretty legs

It was Saturday night; Seongwoo knew that Daniel was home because he has been following that guy for almost a month.

That day also meant Sejeong had gone out to see Nayoung singing. Seongwoo sent her a mental 'good luck'.

He could do it.

Seongwoo breathed in and out for twenty times before knockinf on the door. He waited, chewing on his nails, until the door was opened.

"Hello?"

The target was leaning against the door frame with tilted head. Water drops were dripping on his loose t-shirt from his blond hair.

"Hm, hi!", Seongwoo waves at him, awkwardly, "Could you show me some places to go on Saturday night when you don't have any friends here?"   
" _Excuse me,_ who are you?", Daniel frowns, confused.   
"Oh, sorry. Let me introduce myself first.", the scientist bows, "I'm Ong Seongwoo. **Not** Hong, **not** Jong, **not** Kong. It's _'Ong'_ , like NGO, but with switch letters.", he gesticulates his hands awkwardly again.   
"I got it, _Ong Seongwoo_.", the neighbor repeats the name, slowly and properly, "I'm Kang Daniel, nice to meet you.”, he offers his hand, ”Now, you want me to...?"   
"Ah, right.", Seongwoo blinks, thinking about how to ask it, "I'm living here for like... Two days?", he scratches his neck, "And I don't know anyone yet? Maybe you could help me?"   
"New resident?", Daniel's eyes widens, "Welcome!", he smiles, friendly, "Nobody told me about you. Which one is your apartment?"   
"5-A."  
"You are neighbor with Yujin!", the blonde replies, "She is a good girl who enjoys painting but has 'big mouth', stays alert. Since she didn't talk about you, it means she didn't see you yet."   
"Why would she talk about **me**?", Seongwoo blinks.   
"Nice one.", the Kang laughs, patting Seongwoo's shoulder, "Want me to tell you that you are beautiful? Because I don't think you do need someone to rewind you that."   
"Thank you?", the black haired tilts his head.   
"No need.", Daniel waves him off, "It's kinda late to show you nice places.", he points to the sky, and Seongwoo follows his gaze, "Could we meet up tomorrow?"   
"I don't have any plans."  
"Okay, it's a date.", Daniel winks, "I'll knock on your door around 9am. Better be ready, Ong."   
"You too, Kang.", the black haired answers, playfully, "See you."  
"Ah, put some earphones before sleeping. If the girl who lives on the second floor, _Sejeong_ , arrives late, I'm sure she will snore, and everyone will hear it."  
"Thanks, again."

Arriving at his apartment, Seongwoo did what Daniel had told him and put earphones. The song he chose, although, only made him wonder why it was so easy to speak with Daniel even when they have just met each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When they *finally* meet, but it's only a short chapter /hides in corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.  
> See you soon, little scientists! 
> 
> Don't forget to support W1's comeback!!


End file.
